


Bastard Princess

by Theuniqueone404



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Love, Motherly love, Murder, Plotting, Sex, She may also love the king, Treason, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theuniqueone404/pseuds/Theuniqueone404
Summary: Meet Jayne Navarre, the younger, bastard sister of Mary Queen of Scots. She is invited to French court by Mary, to reconcile their lost relationship. However, after a false treasonous act, Jayne is forced to marry Sebastian de Poitiers, to keep her life. Will the two bastards put their differences aside, or will one of them lose their head. Minor and major characters deaths.





	1. Arrival to French Court

JAYNE   
APRIL 1558

I absolutely abhorred sitting in these stuffy carriages, I began feeling as if I could smell the air itself because of it. Of course, I could make an exception for this matter as I was finally going to see my sister, well, half sister I suppose, Mary Queen of Scots. Only a couple of weeks ago she suggested I serve as one of her Ladies in waiting, although I didn't really see the point myself, I agreed to leave Scotland and travel to France to meet her, perhaps to discuss the matter in more detail or such. My very obstinate aunt sat across from me, lecturing me. l resented the abominable stuffy space I was in, and now my aunt was lecturing me, saying the same things over and over again. 

See, I was the illegitimate daughter of James V and Rosa de Castillé. My mother was of Spanish origins and was a former lady in waiting of Mary I, of course she was released from her duties sometime after I was born, leaving her a woman with any title you would give her, almost an assumed title: whore, slut, ungrateful bitch and the list can go on. I would prefer not to call my mother a bitch, no matter how evil and cold blooded she may be. 

“Jayné, I think you'd better tidy your hair up. I doubt you would want to meet your sister looking like this,” I heard my aunt point out. “I mean, half sister.”

I glared irritably at her. “Why don't you tidy my hair up? You have told me I am completely useless at completing such tasks, remember?”

“Oh, don't be bitter. I've warned Mary that you've changed,” My aunt told me, letting out a sigh only moments later. “Sit beside me, I will try to fix you up.” 

I obeyed and sat beside her. I felt her grasp my hair while she began brushing the top of my scalp with a hair brush, the brush began making its way down my hair as my aunt held my hair. She gathered my hair together before coiling it on top of my head, leaving only a few strands of my curls hanging over my face. Finishing off, she put a small hair piece underneath the bun. 

Before another word could escape my mouth, the carriage stopped dead in its track. The door opened, revealing a huge stone structure in front of us: French court. My aunt stepped out of carriage first, taking the guard’s hand which he had offered. I, on the other hand, completely ignored the delightful gesture and lifted my dress up, stepping out of the carriage. I looked around slowly, I caught a glimpse of a woman walking out of the castle and into the courtyard. At first, I didn't know who it was, but making out from the details, I realized that it was Mary, my sister!

I grabbed my dress and lifted it up, running to my sister. I felt her arm wrap around me as we fell into a warm embrace. I let go before we both began laughing, “I've missed you, sister.” I told her, euphoria fillings my voice.

“And I you. It has been years since I last saw you, hasn't it?” Mary inquired.

“It has been almost six years, six years growing up without my sister,” I told her, deeply upset over the fact that I hadn't seen my oldest sister in years, growing up without a good example. “And now my sister is a queen, I cannot justify how proud I am.” 

“It doesn't change the fact that I love you, nothing ever will. I love my little sister, and being a queen will not change that.” Mary assured me, I let out a small laugh knowing that fact before her word.

“Well, I do hope so. Shall we go inside?” I asked, changing the whole topic. I realized Mary was looking at something behind me, gesturing for me to look. Already knowing what was happening, I sighed before turning around. Of course, my aunt was speaking to one of the guards, getting a little too close to him – I assume being a whore runs in the family.

Mary and I entered the castle, I immediately noticed two men standing together – one was blonde and the other had dark hair, I was unable to identify whether it was black or brunette. Mary clapped her hands before speaking up, “and there is my husband and the future king, Francis.” 

“So, who's the other one?” I asked, looking at her. 

Mary looked back at me before she spoke quietly, “Sebastian, the bastard of France. He is very charming, and I think you're going to like him.”

“Because we're both illegitimate?” I teased Mary. I could see she was becoming a little uneasy at my remark. “I'm only joking, don't worry.”

Mary nodded in before we began walking towards them. I was quite hesitant to speak to them, but since I was going to stay here, I had to get used to this. As a matter a fact, I wasn't used to meeting new people. My mother didn't really bother to ever introduce me to others, leaving me to introduce myself. Of course, who would be interested in the king’s bastard daughter? 

“Ah, this is your dear sister. I see what you meant by beautiful,” I heard Francis say, I turned to look at him. I was as dazed as I could get, still in confusion about what he had said. “And very out of it, I suppose.” 

“Out of it?” I asked. “Well, I suppose I am. I am just really tired, I haven't slept in almost two days.” 

“Two days? Wow, that is quite a ride,” Sebastian began, or that's what I thought his name is. “Oh, I'm Sebastian, the king’s bastard.”

“Well, at least we have one thing in common. I'm Jayné, also the king’s bastard.” I smiled. His exquisite blue eyes glistening in the light that spilled into the room.   
__________________________

Mary led my to my chambers after a quite long introduction. The room was in the east wing, and I had a perfect view of the gardens and I adored it. After the maids had unpacked my things, I dismissed them to have some alone time. Being as exhausted as I was, I flopped on the bed and closed my eyes, hoping for some much required sleep. 

I heard someone call my name, although it was distant, I could hear that it was my name. I began opening my eyes slowly, soon adjusting to the light in my room. My name was called again as the person nudged me, I sat up and began scratching my head whilst I yawned. I turned to look at the side of my bed to see my friend, one of my favorite friends! 

“Kate, what are you doing here?” I asked, getting off my bed. “Not that I'm not glad. It's just… How?” 

“Well, we thought it be best to keep it a secret. After your carriage left, my carriage left only a few hours behind.” Kate told me. I picked my dress up off the ground and ran to hug her. 

Kate was honestly a very desirable woman, with her green eyes that beamed in the light, her light, wavy brunette hair that went past her chest, her full lips and heart shaped face, consisting of her rosy cheeks. I had known many men who wanted Kate, not only in bed, but in marriage. However, she didn't let herself down and didn't fall for the first man at her very feet. 

“Did Mary see you arrive?” I asked. The both of us sat down on the edge of the bed before Kate spoke.

“Yes. As a matter a fact, we had tea. She told me that you didn't come out of your room since you arrived, and assumed that you were asleep. But, that wasn't going to stop me from seeing my friend.” Kate smiled, showing her perfectly straight teeth. Oh, how many girls envied the girl. 

“Right, I was asleep.” I told her, still sounding very out of it.

“Either way, we have to get ready for the feast.” 

“Feast?”

“Yes, Catherine is throwing a party. But, it isn't a welcoming parting for you, or at least I don't think it is.” Kate told me, beginning to sound quite unsure about her statement.

I clapped my hand loudly before I stood up, “well, we better get ready.” I told her. A few maids walked in, one of them holding a lavish dress covered in various beads. 

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my dress. I couldn't lie, the dress was gorgeous. The base color was red, covered in black patterns. I saw Kate enter the room, looking as beautiful as ever. It was no secret that I envied my own friend, purely because of her beauty. But, I couldn't become jealous and bitter because of that, that wasn't called friendship.

Kate and I entered the ballroom, where the music was live and many were already enjoying their time. I saw Francis and Mary standing together, drinking their wine and looking around. However, the king and queen were nowhere to be seen. Quite weird it was, enjoying a feast without the two monarchs. Especially since it was Catherine who organized the feast itself. 

Kate excused herself after a few minutes, leaving me to wonder about. I drank my wine, still looking around the room. As I put the glass down, Mary walked over to me. “Jayné, why don't you join Francis and I? I noticed Kate has already gone her way.” I nodded slowly as the two of us began walking towards Francis. 

“Mary, where is Catherine and Henry? I mean, wasn't it Catherine who organized this feast?” I asked as we stopped. Mary looked around the room quickly.

“They're always having problems. I suppose they need to sort some things out. Either way, it is very quiet without her constant hissing, so why don't we enjoy that?” Mary smiled, picking up a wine glass off the table and handing it over to me. 

I took the glass before speaking, “I suppose so. How are things between you and Francis? Is he as amazing as you make him out to be?” I asked with a slight smile. “Or are all the rumors about him being sick and weakly true?” 

“Well, you've seen him. He can walk and talk, and also is quite a charmer. I think that's the answer you were looking for.” Mary told me smugly. Speaking of, Francis walked to Mary and I to join out conversation.

“It is a nice evening, isn't it ladies?” Francis asked us. His smile melted my heart, I cannot undermine Mary’s luck with men, honestly. 

“Yes, very. Even better without your mother constantly hissing in my ear, she is going to ruin Jayné.” Mary complained. I saw her roll her eyes in disgust in Catherine's mention. 

“I wish I could say the same about my mother, but she is my mother. Anyway, Jayné,” he began, looking at me. “How is French court so far?” 

“Better than most castles I've been to. Honestly, I cannot even imagine how bad Catherine may be. I don't mean to be rude, but is she that bad?” I asked. My curiosity began getting to the best of me. 

“It depends who she is speaking to, I suppose. Either way, I don't think she will bother you much at all.” Francis told me. I smiled at his answer before speaking up.

“Makes sense,” I began. Before I could speak, I could a glimpse of someone entering the room – Catherine and Henry. “Speaking of, isn't that the king and queen?” 

“Ahh. The star couple of the evening arrived.” Mary said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as Catherine made her way to us, Francis cleared his throat before walking over to Henry. 

“Mary, is this your sister?” Catherine asked with bane in her voice, her smile didn't end as she spoke to us. 

“Yes, Catherine. This is Jayné Millicent Navarre.” Mary smiled, looking at the both of us.

I saw Catherine look me up and down as she smiled, “well, she does have your fashion sense. I don't suppose you're like Mary, are you?”

“I don't suppose I am. I am my own person, not a copy of another person.” I informed her. I wasn't going to back down, my voice was filled with venom and a fire had lit up in my eyes. 

“Oh, she had your personality. We're all going to have a lot of fun, aren't we?” Catherine exclaimed, clapping her hands together.   
__________________________

After the feast ended, I retired to my chambers. I cannot lie, I came to understand what Mary had meant about Catherine, she was a very spiteful woman but managed to hide it under a very warm, but deadly, smile. Unfortunately, I didn't really see Sebastian at the feast, I came to really liking him but I could even have one conversation with the man. 

As the morning light spilled into my room, I began opening my eyes, slowly adjusting to the light. As I sat up and stretched the sleepiness out of me, I saw Kate sitting by the fire, which must've replenished overnight. She turned around and smiled, “you're awake, sleepyhead. How did you sleep?”

“Quite well, actually. What are you doing here?” I asked, sounding quite confused. 

“Well, your mother is arriving to France. I just wanted to help you get ready to meet her.” She smiled. I groaned out of frustration before I flopped back on my pillow. 

After my complaining was finished, Kate helped me get dressed and ready to meet my mother. Although I wasn't the cheerful to meet her, I still had to make an effort. Kate had informed me about the man she had met last night at the feast, it almost amazed me how fast she could wrap a man around her finger. Oh, Kate, she never failed to amaze me. 

Kate and I walked down to the main entrance, with my mind constantly wondering off to its own world. I honestly didn't see the point of meeting with my mother, and although I missed her, I felt it was best to not get attached to her again. 

Kate stood next to me as the carriage approached us. I sighed deeply as it stopped dead in its tracks. I saw my mother step out, looking as beautiful as she always did. Her auburn hair was coiled up on top of her head, with a few curly locks hanging down beside her face. She smiled at the guards before she began walking towards me, her devilish smile not fading, “darling, it's a pleasure to see you again. Although, I'm your mother, I have to miss you.” 

“Yes, I suppose so. So, what bring you here, mother? I doubt it's to see your daughter, whom you haven't see in years.” I spat with a venomous voice. I saw her begin to chuckle before she spoke.

“Darling, please. Don't act as if you didn't miss me, because believe me, you miss me. I came to stay at French court.” Those words stabbed me in my heart. Stay? The devil who gave birth to me was going to stay at court?

“Stay? Why on earth would you stay? There must be something you need.” I asked in disbelief. I honestly hoped that she would have come here for some certain reason so she could leave after.

“I've missed my daughter, sort of. But,” my mother put her hands on my arms. “Now you and I can bond, and accustom our relationship.” 

I sighed deeply before turning around and walking away. No matter who she was to me, my mother managed to ruin my life. She managed to ruin everything with, or anything, she got her hands on. No doubt Catherine was going to hate her.   
_________________________

I sat on my chair, reading a book I had picked out. I occasionally put the book down to fiddle with the loose thread on the silky covers, which was thrown over the chair. Also drinking some wine to calm my worries down. The maids had come in and out, dusting random objects, folding some of my clothes and one of the changed me bed linens. 

Getting bored of the book, I threw the book down and stood up. Before I could even do anything, I heard someone knock on my door. Without my consent, Mary entered my room. She dismissed the guards and maids before speaking to me, “I saw your mother arrived. Tell me, why did she arrive French court?” 

“Honestly, I do not know. Also, I do not want to know why. I just hope she will leave soon enough, although she told me she was going to stay.” I informed Mary. She looked at me, her face filled with confusion and befuddlement, 

“Stay? Are you sure? She does realize that Catherine will resent her and will make her life a misery, right?” Mary asked me, quickly throwing random question at me.

“Yes, she does. However, she is Satan herself. Listen, don't worry about my mother. I'm sure she can handle Catherine better than any of us, my mother uses poison on whoever she likes. Believe me, she will be fine.” I assure Mary. I heard her sigh before sitting on the ottoman.

“I'm not worried. I invited you so we could reconcile with one another, but your mother,” Mary began. She looked around, as if thinking for words. “She is horrible and insane, and she ruins your life. As your sister, I worry about you.”

“I'm flattered. But my mother won't get in my way. She is emotionless, deadly and cold hearted. If I tell her to leave me alone, she will. My mother won't crack and begin to cry, she won't even care. Don't worry about me, Mary.” I smiled. Mary looked at me before she stood up, I did the same and we both hugged one another. 

As we let go, Mary looked at me, “Jayné, I came to ask you something. Francis and I would like to have lunch with you tomorrow, and hope that you would accept. He wants to get to know you better, and you can invite another person if you wish. Except your mother.” 

“I would love to have lunch with the two of you. I will think about who I shall invite. Thank you for the offer.” 

After Mary had left, I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes. I just hoped to get some sleep.


	2. Mother From Hell

JAYNÉ

It has been almost a week since my mother had arrived to court. Honestly, it was tiring to listen to her constant bickering and complaining. However, I noticed how well she got along with Catherine. Was it a secret that they got on well? No, it really wasn't. Two women who could poison anyone's mind should get on. Either way, I didn't try to step in the way, nor did I try to speak to my mother. The only event that actually amused me was the lunch with Francis and Mary. I honestly envied Mary, that kind of fiancée is a dream. Francis's blue eyes glistened in the hint of sunlight, making them irresistible in anyone's sight. 

Either way, I didn't occupy my mind with those kind of thoughts. Instead, I would usually sit in my bedchambers, reading something. Sometimes I would go outside into the gardens, or I would go riding. Eventually the day would end and I would have to sleep, making my days horribly uneventful.

As I sat on my chair, one of the page boys came in. He handed me a sealed envelope, it had the English coat of arm on the seal – it was from Mary. What could the queen of England want with me? I unsealed the letter and opened it. 

Dear Jayné,  
I believe that we have some business to discuss concerning your mother. See, your mother has connections with very important people, and also has connections with the Vatican. I regret dismissing your mother after she had you, but I need her at this moment. I realize that she isn't your favorite person, as you have stated before, and since she now lives at French court, I would like your help.   
I also realize that you shouldn't have connections me, the English queen. So, I strongly recommend that you help me, and I help you. Unless you want Henry to find out about this.

Sincerely,  
Mary Tudor

I must've read that letter a million times, memorizing each and every line. This could have me dead, contacting another queen – the enemy of France and Scotland, both countries I have to serve and respect. I quickly grabbed the letter and placed it in a small satchel. After doing so, I placed the satchel under a pile of papers in the chest, locking it tight after. 

If anyone were to find out about this, they could have my head. I quickly jumped up as someone entered my room. It was Kenna, “what were you doing?” 

“Nothing. Why didn't my guards announce you?” I asked, moving the topic from what I was doing.

“I told them not to. Either way Jayné, would you like to go to a gathering with us? It will be Aylee, Mary, Greer, Lola and I. We would like if you would spend more time with us.” Kenna told me. 

“Yes, I would be honored to go. When is the gathering?” I asked.

“It will be in the afternoon, in the garden near the pond. It is lovely today outside, so we figured, why not? I'll come and fetch you when it starts.” Kenna informed me. She turned around and left my room soon after. 

AUTHOR 

As afternoon came, Kenna had collected Jayné for their gathering. Jayné didn't know whether she should've been pleased to go, it nervous. It was a fact she hadn't spoken to Lola, Aylee or Greer. But to her, they seemed like nice ladies, it was just the matter of getting to know them better. Jayné hadn't seen Kate in almost two days, and didn't even know here whereabouts. 

Kenna led Jayné to the group of girls, they were all sitting down a big blanket, with a tray of various fruits and wine. The light Spring breeze had brushed past the two girls as they walked to the others, and the sun was shining bright in the clear, blue sky. Laughter filled the area as the two sat down – Kenna next to Greer, Jayné next to Lola. 

Lola was the first to speak up, “I'm sure we haven't met yet, I'm Lola.” She offered a beaming smile as she looked at Jayné.

“I'm Jayné, it is a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled.  
“Well I'm Greer.” Greer introduced her self, quite bluntly. 

“And I'm Aylee.” The sweetest of them all. Jayné smiled at the girls, creating a quite awkward silence.

Mary looked around before breaking the silence, “well, if we're all done. Shall we drink to our friendship?” The six girls grabbed a glass of wine before clinking their glasses together. 

“I'm honored that I am accepted into the group. Thank you.” Jayné smiled. She looked around the group as she spoke.

“It isn't a problem. Besides, us girls have to stick together.” Greer told her. 

“Yes, we do. Besides, Mary told us that you're quite the entertainer.” Lola laughed. Jayné couldn't deny, she was always the funny one, the imaginative one, the childish one, etc. 

Their lunch carried on for hours, talking, eating, drinking, even playing some games regularly. Mary's ladies in waiting grew to enjoy Jayné’s company and entertainment. However, Lola seemed to take the most liking to her – even inviting her for tea. 

Jayné had retired to her chambers soon after the lunch. She hadn't spoken to her mother about the letter she received, and also wasn't planning on speaking to her about it. Knowing Mary, Jayné already knew that her mother was going to risk her life getting back to the English queen. Mary had resented Rosa, and that was a fact. After all the information she could get from Rosa, Mary would surely kill her.   
Jayné dismissed all the maids and servants, telling them to let her have some time to herself. As soon as she was alone, Jayné sat down at her desk and began writing. 

Dear Mary,  
I realize you may want to meet up with my mother, I do. However, it doesn't come to my understanding as to why you would write to me. I cannot simply convince my mother to meet with you, nor would she really want to. Also, I cannot keep in contact with you anymore.   
If you have any concerns, write to my mother. 

Good luck,  
Jayné Navarre

Jayné sealed the letter as she told one of the guards to come in. With a warning that if he failed to deliver the letter without anyone finding out, she could have him killed. Although that didn't seem much of a threat in her eyes, since she is writing to the English queen – France and Scotland's enemy. Also the two countries she was servings. A betrayal, she would be beheaded before she could even see sunlight. 

MARY 

I worried about Jayné and her constant wondering. I believed that she was independent, as well as kind hearted. Except, her words tend to get too obscene for some people. What worried me was that she may get in trouble, and I would have to pay for it. 

My thoughts broke their chain as I heard someone walk into the room. I turned around to see Francis, he dismissed the guards before walking towards me. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. I quickly stood up at his touch as I looked at him, “Francis, what are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to spend some time with my fiancée, is that wrong?” Francis asked, sounding very complacent. I saw a grin for on his face, as if he was very proud of himself.

“You seem very conceited with yourself,” I told him. “I apologize for my sudden heavy heart, I worry about my sister. She has a tendency of being sarcastic, bitter and quite wild. I worry that would get her into trouble.” 

“Why worry? Mary, you have other things to think about.” Francis told me. The distance between us was closed as he moved closer to kiss me, his very touch melted me. His soft lips felt like heaven on mine, I could comprehend how I felt at this point. 

I pulled away after a few magnificent moments with him, “Francis, not right now. I am sure you will be able to wait until we wed.” I told him, dismissively. I saw his smile turn to a frown as he slowly nodded. 

“I will speak to you soon. I have a meeting to attend.” It was an excuse Francis made. I wanted to tell him to stay, but before I could say anything, he left the room. 

AUTHOR

Darkness began surrounding the castle walls as the night approached. Catherine took it upon herself to throw another feast, to accommodate her own regular needs. Mary was concerned about Francis's abrupt leaving, making her wonder whether he had resented the fact that she didn't want to have sex before marriage. Or whether it was something else that bothered him. 

Jayné, on the other hand, was coming to surpass Mary's worries. Her letters to the English queen were enough to get her beheaded, and although no one else knew about them, it was still a huge risk she had to take. Jayné had went to the feast with Greer and Kate, arranging to meet the other girls at the feast itself. 

“Is that the one?” A man with a thick British accent asked. One of them kept looking around as the other one kept an eye on Jayné.

“Should be. That's what Mary said she looks like.” 

The other one picked up the wine placed behind him, and began walking towards Jayné. She excused herself as the man offered her the wine, he took a sip first before speaking, “you're Jayné Navarre, right?”

“Depends who I'm speaking to.” Jayné answered, smugly. The man laughed at her remark as he took another sip of his wine, still not taking his eyes off Jayné or the wine glass. 

“I'm just an innocent man, who got his chance to go to the feast.” He lied, hoping to break the young woman. The man looked back at his work partner before excusing himself.

Lola ran up to Jayné, taking her soft hand and leading her to the dance floor. The seven girls joined hands as they began spinning around the room, filling the area with laughs, giggles and screams. As they let go of one another, the girls fell back on the ground, still laughing as much as their lungs could take.

As Jayné noticed the man not keeping his eyes off her, she excused herself before leaving the room. She felt her heart speed up as footsteps began emerging form behind her, a certain uneasiness came over her body as he chest began tightening, causing a difficulty to breath.   
Before she could say anything, someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth as she began kicking and screeching. The other man approached the struggling woman and kidnapper before grabbing hold of her legs, keeping her still. Jayné tried to wiggle out of their grip, but for her, it was too strong. 

The two men used the passageway I get outside, where their carriage was waiting. They pushed Jayné into the carriage, one of the getting in with her, whilst the other was the driver. The man blindfolded Jayné, before tying her hands together.   
As Jayné ran out of breath, she stopped screaming, kicking, or any violent behavior. As the carriage stopped, the men took Jayné out of the carriage and carried her into the small, wooden shack. They sat her down before she became her usual self, “where am I?”

“Nowhere you need to know. Now, what do you have to say to our queen?” The same man she had met before, said. Jayné followed the voice and turned to face him.

“You! You're the one who offered me the wine. You son of a bitch, let me go!” Jayné began getting hysterical, yelling and kicking.

“First, tell us where your mother is. Then, we can talk.” He told her. Jayné gritted her teeth at the sound of his voice. 

A guard approached Mary, whilst she was speaking to her ladies. Their laughter filled the room, bringing joy to hear their future queen’s laugh. The guard lightly tapped on her shoulder before speaking, “your majesty, Jayné was kidnapped.” 

Mary's smile dropped as she had engraved what the guard had just told her, “are you sure?”

“Yes. We have sent some troops to look for her, with the King’s consent.” The guard assured her. 

Mary let out a long sighed before her and the guard began walking out of the room. As Mary exited, she realized that there was handkerchief, covered with various pattern, covering the light blue color. Mary noticed that it was Jayné's handkerchief.


End file.
